That Boy Is A Problem
by BertGlamGa
Summary: This story follows the story of young Justin Granger, recruited for what he would call the best, and worst, years of his life. Title inspired by Natalia Kills.
1. Chapter 1

God, I hate being broke. This is the third time today that we've lost a battle and had to fork over what little money we had. Hopefully my Zubat Frankie can find something for us in the woods. He sure has been gone for quite a while, though.

I turned to my faithful Umbreon, Kyryll. Kyryll was lying on his back awaiting nourishment, bathing in the heat radiating from the dimming fire. Sadly, we both knew it wouldn't be coming for quite some time - and if it did, it wouldn't be very bountiful. "Kyryll, I'm getting worried. Should we go searching for Frankie?"

The Umbreon merely grunted, and I obviously had no idea how to interpret it until he rolled over ontohis side, looking at me expectantly. "Okay, I guess we should get going, then." Kyryll stood up and kicked dust onto the fire to extinguish the flames.

As we walked through the woods of Route 12, we seemed to get more and more lost with every step. Eventually, we tried going back but to no avail - we didn't see anything that looked familiar at all - it's no wonder Frankie never came back. After what seemed like hours, we finally caught ear of a Pokémon screaming. It was definitely a Zubat.

Kyryll lead the way to the voice, getting louder and louder as we neared it. When we got close enough that the cry became a deafening screech, we heard voices, too. I looked to Kyryll, who greeted me with a mirror expression of my own - pure terror.

We creeped closer and could now clearly hear what the voices were saying. "This is one resistant-ass Zubat. Normally, they jump out to us with glee, but this one just won't stop fighting."

Kyryll and I could now see them as we hid behind a large tree. It was two strange men dressed in all-black outfits with a large capital red R on the chest of their shirts. They were both standing by a black van with the back open. Through the open door, some cages were visible, along with other black leather tools I couldn't quite distinguish the purpose of, but I assumed they were for torture. One of the Rocket members, a smaller, funnier-looking man was wrestling with a Zubat, a Zubat who definitely Frankie. A voice I hadn't heard yet, apparently the bigger, uglier, less chatty man, replied, "Dude, just knock it over the head with your nightstick; what do you think it's for?"

"Good point." The chatty goon grabbed a club-like stick that looked like it'd be in the hands of an Officer Jenny. Just as he pulled back to hit Frankie, I jumped out to defend my trusted friend.

"Don't you dare hit that Zubat," I cried, tackling the smaller man to the ground. Out of shock, he dropped the club and released his grasp on Frankie, who flew to Kyryll's side.

I began swinging punches at the man, who was too stunned to fight back. I hated his smug face and all of the horrors he wanted to commit. I was so lost in punishing this goon that I forgot there was another, bigger, scarier man behind me. "Get the _fuck off of him!_" cried the man. The roar of his voice caused me to freeze, leaving the small one to weep in his own blood. Before I could shout for my Pokémon's assistance, the burly one picked me up by the back collar of my shirt, causing me to choke.

"You little son of a bitch! What nerve! I'm taking you _and_ your Pokémon back to HQ!" He then heaved me into the back of the Rocket van, knocking me unconscious. I only heard the cries of my Pokémon and Koffing before blacking out completely. My last thoughts were, _I must save them. This can't be happening. Come on, get up! _But I could not.

* * *

**Short chapter, but the next will be longer. This is just an intro.**


	2. Chapter 2

_I awoke in a field of daffodils. No Pokémon were around whatsoever. I looked to the sky, which was strangely colored bright red. Something felt very wrong. Raising myself to my feet, I looked around. There is nothing for miles. All I can see are just hills of daffodils. If I attempted to leave, it could take hours - maybe even days. But what else am I supposed to do? So I began the journey. _

_After about half an hour of more and more daffodils, I heard something very unsettling. It sounded hauntingly eerie. I think it was someone's laughing. The laugh repeated, this time louder. I had decided whatever it was, it wasn't friendly. I tried my best to remain calm. _

_This time I screamed when it happened again. It sounded closer. _Keep walking_, I thought to myself, _if you keep moving, it won't find you_. What was I thinking?_

_"Hello, Justin. How are you?" The voice scared me so bad that I tripped and fell straight down, ungracefully screaming "FUCK!" This seemed amusing to the mystery voice, as he uttered that demonic chuckle once more. I turned over to look at him, but he was not there. _

_The disembodied voice began talking once more, still scaring me, but not as terribly. "Justin, you are very undeserving of what is going to be coming to you. I would rather have you continue walking aimlessly through this field of narcissus, but you will soon face the trails of life. You will experience a whole new world of horror and pain - but you will grow tremendously. You will meet many new people. They may not be good people, but you'll meet them and you will grow with them." _

_I had no idea what he was talking about, but he obviously knew more than I did. He continued, "Now, I need you to wake up so you can begin your new life. The more you struggle, the harder your life will get. Now go! Carry on your father's depressed, destructive legacy!" _

_I tried to speak, but nothing came out. I was voiceless. I tried making motions to protest, but nothing happened. I was a statue. Just as I could finally move, everything around me went black._

* * *

I awoke to the rude shoves of Rocket grunts. "Hey, you little shit, get the hell up! You need to be conscious to meet the boss!" said the smaller man.

"Wha-" I began, but was quickly slapped.

"Hey! You don't speak unless you're asked to, you hear me?" Clutching my now-red cheek, I nodded warily. "Good!"

Now that we were in daylight, I could get a better look at these two. They both had the same brown eyes and hair, bearing slight resemblances to one another. I noticed they were now wearing name tags. The large man's name was Brutus, and the smaller's was Bruno.

Before I could look at them more, Brutus yanked my arm, nearly pulling it out of its socket, and dragged me out of the back of the van. We were standing in front of a large, white building in the middle of a forest. This seemed like a very odd spot for such a large building. I assumed it was a factory until I noticed the large red R on the front doors and the roof of the building.

After admiring the building I realized that my Pokémon were nowhere to be found. I no longer had my bag, either. They had taken all of my stuff! I checked my pockets, but found nothing more than lint. Bruno noticed and said, "You honestly think we would allow you to have you Pokémon?" he laughed as though what he just said was hilarious. When he calmed down, he continued, "Don't worry though, kid. I've got them. They're right here in you bag, along with all your other shit. Obviously, though, you can't have them. Now come on, let's get inside so the boss can decide how he wants you and your Pokémon - fried, baked, or sold." The small man began laughing again.

* * *

As Bruno led me into the building, Brutus right behind me, I noticed how strange the building looked. Nothing really looked cohesive - as though the building's designer didn't care at all how at looked, just as long as it functioned. In the lobby, none of the furniture matched. The paint on the walls had many different shades of gray and white on it, splotching together in a tacky mess of dullness.

Brutus gave me a shove as I had apparently not been going fast enough for his liking. I picked up pace to keep up with Bruno, who was heading to a woman behind a counter in the lobby. She looked very young, somewhere between fourteen and seventeen. Her name tag read "Hello, dear. I am: Freida."

"Hello, Bruno. It's so lovely to see you again, love." She spoke in an English accent. Her voice was very light and joyful, which I found very uncharacteristic for a member of Team Rocket. Maybe that was the reason she was behind the counter.

"What's up, babe?" The two locked eyes for an uncomfortably long minute before Brutus coughed loudly, hinting at Bruno to hurry. "Oh, uh. Yeah. We have this boy here and we need to see the boss."

"Right. I'll ask you to sit while I ring him. Thank you." She smiled warmly at Bruno, who smiled dopily back. He then turned around a pulled his visage back into a strong, menacing one. I wonder if he realizes I had a great view of his face the whole time he drooled over the woman.

* * *

The three of us entered an elevator about ten minutes later, my stomach beginning to growl. I hadn't eaten in over twelve hours, which was driving my body insane. I was beginning to think I'd never eat again. Both times I've tried to escape in the past ten minutes, I was hit by Brutus. Hard. Now I had to face this boss of theirs, who according to Bruno wants to have a feast of me.

The elevator came to a sudden halt, causing my stomach to hurt even more. I think I'm going to barf. As the doors opened, I got a view into a large, open room that looked surprisingly stylish, especially compared to the rest of the building. The walls were black, the carpet and ceiling red, and full-wall windows lined the entire far wall. Very close to the windows was a sleek, mahogany desk with three chairs around it. Two on our side, one on the side closest to the windows. The chair was turned facing the forest. I thought no one was here until a voice called out angrily, "Approach!"

This is not going to go well.


End file.
